Snowflakes and Sirens
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Merri's not a fan of pirates, Megumi desires to be one. Both were adopted by the inn on Angel Eyes, a quaint island on the Grand Line. When Merri's old enemy returns to haunt her she has to rethink her hatred towards pirates. MegumiSanji MerriZolo


**Me and Summonergirl001 's One Piece fanfiction! Yaay! Merri is my character and Megumi is her character. I hope you enjoy- especially you, Ali! 3**

**BTW this is, like, a reeealllllyyy long story... like over two hundred pages now? It's pretty crazy. Ciao! JMS**

"Merri! Wake up!" 

Merideth Christia Atariel blearily opened her eyes, blinking against the speckled sunspots consuming her vision. It was light outside.

'Shoot," Merri thought, rubbing her face and jumping out of bed.

Looking out the window, she saw there was hardly any time for anything, never mind a nice warm bath and dressing. So she opted for a quick, cold bath.

"Merri!" Megumi Atariel shouted once more up the set of stairs, "Hurry up! We've got a lot of work today!"

Merri looked in the direction of the voice and huffed, stepping out of the bath and drying. Merri huffed again: knowing Megumi the girl had probably woken up at the break of dawn, then had a nice warm bath with lovely scents and all that jazz. Merri sighed, she'd have to wake up earlier. She dragged her clothes on; a brown dress of light cloth that fell to her mid thighs, and then stretchy black shorts that landed just above her knees. She pulled her long hair into a low ponytail, the thick, wavy hair falling towards her mid back.

Merri was about to rush out when she looked in the mirror, golden eyes staring back at her. She swore under her breath and quickly stuck two black contacts into her eyes. Then she rushed down stairs to meet a pair of violet eyes and matching violet hair.

"Megumi," Merri breathed a sigh of relief, "Good morning."

"Don't give me that 'good morning', 'sis! We've got to get to work and you never got to eat breakfast! I swear!" Megumi chastised, which was funny because Merri was considered the older one in their relationship.

"Megumi. Merideth. Get to your jobs, already!" a heavy voice commanded.

Megumi and Merri squealed and ran in opposite directions: Merri towards the guest rooms and Megumi towards the tavern. They both worked in the magnificent inn called "Angel's Gaze Inn" after their island, the Angels' Eyes. It was known to all as "the Gaze."

Megumi perkily opened the door to the tavern, already fully dressed in her work uniform, a black dress with puffy sleeves and lace lining, and a white apron. She took her spot behind the counter and began to serve drinks to the customers with a large smile across her face. 

Merri on the other hand did her job with little enthusiasm, 'All I do everyday is . . . this' she thought glaring at the work in front of her. She let out a heavy sigh and continued. If not for the job she had now, who knows where she would be now. She let out a groan again, "Please god, at least let there be some excitement soon, or else I'm going to kill someone!"

Merri sighed deeply again, then hummed as she began to clean up the rooms of the tenants who had left to breakfast. A slight knock on the door which was responded to with either silence, where Merri could answer, or with a "go away" where Merri would swiftly walk to the next room.

She frowned. Was this going to be how she spent her life? Cleaning up after other people? Probably...

'That's not a way to think!' said one side of Merri's thoughts; a rather small, un-listened to side.

'But it's the truth,' the other side of Merri's thought's reasoned.

"Ah. Well." Merri whispered, then softly began to hum a song beneath her breath while tidying.

In the other end of the inn, Megumi worked the bar with her ever-happy face.

'Someday, I'll get offa this island. Away from Angels' Eyes and onto my own destiny. As a pirate." Megumi thought with all certainty. She would collect money and pass out drinks for now, but after this was a whole new adventure, a dream she'd never let go of.

'The least this place could offer me is a decent man! But all I ever meet are drunkards with wives.' Megumi sighed and let her thoughts travel up towards her self-proclaimed sister. That girl. Merideth Christia Atariel. It was such a lovely name that Megumi couldn't help but hum it in her mind.

Merri finished smoothing the sheets on one of the beds and let out a sigh, "Alright, on to the next room, yippee," she said sarcastically. She groaned slightly, 'How can Megumi be so positive? All we do day in and day out is the same thing, and yet she can still wake up before the sun is up!' She let out a sigh opening the door to the next room, 'Maybe someday... no, it's silly to think about 'someday'. I've got to think about now.'

Megumi smiled broadly, "One day me and big sis are going to go to sea!" she said aloud her eyes set in a determined gaze. It was a normal act for her, so no one took particular interest in her. "We're going to make names for ourselves and sail all over the world!" Megumi closed her eyes still smiling and began to clean some cup rings off the counter top humming to herself.

A few hours later, Merri finished her work and headed back to her own room. She quietly swept inside and flopped gratefully upon her bed. She took off the small cleaning apron tied around her waist and flattened her dress out.

'Groceries,' she thought and sighed.

Standing, Merri looked at herself in the mirror. She made a face at her image; way too thin, flat chested, fake eye color. What man would ever want her and her bad luck? Ick. _She_ didn't even want to look at herself for too long. So Merri made her way out the door, a basket in her hand. Whatever. She could live with herself as it was, why push her luck.

Merri walked out of the inn and into the tavern, taking a detour to visit Megumi. Megumi smiled and waved Merri over.

"Hello, Megumi." Merri greeted with a small, wisp of a smile.

Megumi's face held a full-fledged grin, "Hey, big sis! Whatcha doin'?"

"Um, I have to get groceries," Merri said.

Megumi nodded, then smiled, "Can I come with you?"

Merri looked worried a minute, but finally said, "Sure. As long as we don't get into trouble."

"You worry too much, big sis!" Megumi laughed and hopped over the bar. She turned to the other workers and asked them to cover for her while she was gone.

The two left quickly, headed towards the market place near the seaside. Everyone knew that the best bargains were by the sea.

Megumi walked a little in front of Merri, "How much do you think a ship  
costs?" she asked. "I have a bit saved up; I wonder if it's enough."

Merri picked up a fish, she didn't like fish all that much but Megumi did,  
"I don't know," she replied tossing it aside. "A lot, a few thousand  
Berries at least," she looked at Megumi,

Megumi sighed, "At this rate, I'll never save up enough in my entire  
lifetime!" she looked over Merri's shoulder to look at the fish and  
continued, "I wish pirates would come to town and then we can sneak away on their ship!  
If we're lucky it will be someone like Gold Rogers!"

"Isn't he dead?" asked Merri paying the shopkeeper. "He died like, 20  
years ago or something I think. Your imagination is too big Megumi," she continued  
to the next stall picking up a few pieces of odd shaped fruit.

Megumi shook her head, "Aw Merri! I said someone 'like' Gold Rogers! He  
wasthe best pirate in the entire ocean! If we meet really cool pirates maybe  
we'll even find One Piece, the legendary treasure of Gold Rogers!"

"Yeah right." Merri said.

Megumi let out a frustrated noise, "Lighten up, sis! You gotta have faith or  
it'll never happen!"

"It won't happen unless you make it happen." Merri responded drearily.

Megumi frowned. Merri looked downwards, hastily shifting through fruit. An  
awkward silence flowed between them.

Merri sighed, and whispered, "Sorry."

Megumi smiled a little and looked out to the sea, "No, it's ok. You're right. Oh! Get this one! These are my favorite!"

Merri smiled and grabbed some of the fruit Megumi motioned to. She paid the  
vendor and moved on, Megumi at her side.

"Maybe... maybe a pirate will come to our town. It DOES happen every once in  
a while." Merri tried a smile on.

"Yeah, every catrillon billion years!" Megumi sighed in an exaggerated  
fashion.

"It could happen," Merri said in a random state of hopefulness.

Megumi looked at Merri strangely, but happily. Hope. Not something often  
seen with Merri. Megumi's face grew into a large grin and she slung an arm  
around Merri's shoulders.

"Let's go down to the docks- get some bread! Megumi said.

"Bread." Merri said, in a questioning fashion but more of a statement at the  
same time.

"For the fishes- duh!" Megumi laughed at Merri's face and let go, dancing  
around.

Merri smiled, "Do you think we'll get in trouble?" she asked. "I mean, you are still on duty aren't you?"

Megumi thought a moment, "Big brother likes me," she announced referring to her boss. "If he does get mad at me, he won't stay mad for long!" she announced with all certainty.

"How do you know?" Merri asked raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I haven't gotten in to trouble yet!" Megumi said with a laugh. "So I won't get in trouble this time! The worst that can happen is big brother will scold me, and it's a risk I'm willing to take!" she spun around in a circle before facing Merri again. "I wonder, summer is coming soon right?"

Merri nodded, "Yeah, it's supposed to. But I think summer is going to be a little late this year," the two were halfway to the dock already and Merri could hear the seabirds. 

Megumi smiled, "I think summer is going to be right on time," she said. "I can feel it, there's something big happening! We're going to be effected too!"

"That's what you said about that time we were lost in the woods," Merri said. "And do you remember what happened that time? It took weeks to get that skunk smell off you!"

Megumi giggled, "I guess your right, but this time I'm certain something big is going to happen!" she grabbed her friends hand, "Come on Merri! Let's race like we used to!"

"What? Right now? But I've got-" Merri started, but Megumi stuck out her  
tongue and took off.

"Nyah nyah!" Megumi teased, turning around and hopping backwards a few  
steps, then turning around again.

"Megumi! I've got all the stu-uff!" Merri complained, following in a trot,  
praying she wouldn't trip.

She made it to the dock in one piece, sighing heavily at the haughty look  
Megumi was giving her. Merri sat down beside Megumi, placing the groceries  
behind her.

"You only raced with me because you knew you'd win. I had all the food and  
you had nothin'." Merri complained.

"Well... you got me! No one can outrun Merri!" Megumi laughed.

Merri smiled and paused, then, "I think fall is my favorite season,"

"Fall? Why? It can get so chilly in fall, though!" Megumi retorted.

"Yes, but it's just between the hottest season and the coldest season, so  
the temperature is usually just right." Merri's smile grew a little.

Megumi stuck out her tongue and reached for some bread. Merri complied and  
gave Megumi a chunk of bread, breaking off a chunk for herself.

"WOAH, lookit that one! It's HUGE!" Megumi squealed, throwing an extra-large  
chunk at the big fish.

"It would make a nice dinner." Merri agreed.

Megumi licked her lips and threw more bread. The large fish gobbled it up as  
it hit the surface. Its tail waved away all the smaller fish.

Merri crumbled some bread in her hands and let it fall delicately on the  
surface, "There, little ones. Eat up."

Megumi blinked, "HEY! Looky!" Megumi shook Merri's shoulder and pointed, "See that little black dot over there?"

Merri squinted, "What little black dot? I don't see a little black dot," she said. "Are you sure it's not a fly or something?"

Megumi shook Merri more, "NOOOOO! On the water silly!" Megumi pointed more, "See it?"

Merri looked more, "I think it's a whale," Merri replied.

"A WHALE?!" Megumi wailed "NO! Think positive! That's the ship with prince charming on it who's coming to rescue us at take us to a far away land! Don't you see Merri? Our dream is coming true! We're going to get off this island and I can finally pay back Grandma and I won't have to use all that money to buy us a ship!"

"I still think it's a whale," replied Merri. "But, if it makes you happy, believe what you want."

Megumi frowned, "Merri, you don't think that it's a pirate ship?"

"No," Merri replied brushing breadcrumbs off her hands, "Life isn't like all the stories you read about some noble pirate saving a princess from a tower or what not, life is hard and you have to work to get what you want. Face it, we're never getting off this island until we're old, and then it won't even be worth it anymore."

Megumi's eyes filled with tears, "NO! IT IS A PIRATE SHIP!" she shouted. "They're going to take us with them!" she started running down the dock again, "I HATE YOU MERRI!" she shouted. "Why can't you believe in those stories too?!"

Merri stood with her head down, "I did," she whispered to herself. "But I'm too old for fairy tails anymore," she picked up the basket and started home, she needed to store the food before the bugs got to it anyway.

She turned once to look at the little black dot. It was her imagination  
that it was getting closer. Merri sighed and began again, 'If it IS a pirate  
ship, I'll never hear the end of it.' 


End file.
